In general, moisture-wicking and quick-drying materials refer to fiber materials for sports and leisure which wick sweat shedding from a human body and quickly dry the wicked sweat.
Recently, such moisture-wicking and quick-drying materials are being rapidly developed due to their utility, and, as a result, test equipment for the drying efficiencies of such materials is also being urgently required.
As illustrated in FIG. 5, a drying time measuring apparatus according to the prior art includes a stand 100 having a suspension clip 101, a strain gauge 200 connected to the suspension clip 101, and a strain meter 300 recording values of the strain gauges 200.
The drying time measuring apparatus according to the prior art measures the drying time of a sample material F containing moisture through a change of the tension state measured by the strain gauge with the sample material F being suspended on the suspension clip 101.
However, the drying time measuring apparatus according to the prior art has the following disadvantages.
Although it is necessary to accurately measure the moisture wicking and drying efficiency of a moisture-wicking and quick-drying material, the drying time measuring apparatus according to the prior art cannot create an environment similar to a human body, in which case it is difficult to accurately measure the drying time of sweat in the state similar to a human body by measuring only a naturally dried state.